


Here I.T. Comes

by celestialkeywielder



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialkeywielder/pseuds/celestialkeywielder
Summary: You were sitting in your office on your lunch break when you got the popup on your computer. Swallowing the bite of your sandwich, you scanned over the information that was being shown. You worked for Stark Industries in the IT department, which seemed like a pointless job as Tony Stark himself could probably make his entire tech team useless if he so wished. But, Stark Industries dealt with a lot more than just Avengers work, and employed over a hundred people in its offices. But, he had better things to do than to help Helen over in accounting figure out how to use Google docs. And that was where your team came in.





	Here I.T. Comes

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to not use any gender specific pronouns or names in this story. Unedited, written while a bit tipsy, so please excuse any mistakes I made I just had the time and inspo and I ran with it!

You were sitting in your office on your lunch break when you got the popup on your computer. Swallowing the bite of your sandwich, you scanned over the information that was being shown. You worked for Stark Industries in the IT department, which seemed like a pointless job as Tony Stark himself could probably make his entire tech team useless if he so wished. But, Stark Industries dealt with a lot more than just Avengers work, and employed over a hundred people in its offices. But, he had better things to do than to help Helen over in accounting figure out how to use Google docs. And that was where your team came in. About ten people worked in your office, six of them did most of the day to day help, whereas four higher-ups handled the more confidential, important stuff. Like something you were getting right now. After a cursory glance over the message, you dusted your fingers of the crumbs that may have stuck and stood from your chair. It was probably nothing you couldn’t handle, just an alert to some sort of malware trying to access an external host that you weren’t quite familiar with, it seemed to be in another language, but you knew the IP address it was coming from, and you decided to drop by their office and check it out. 

Going by yourself was your first mistake. 

The computer that the IP belonged to was in room 657, where a newer hire was located. He worked in HR, his name was Jonathan Torres and he had just gotten through the two week initiation period. You had been the one to reconfigure the desktop he was assigned to, so you were pretty familiar with that piece of equipment and didn’t think you needed anyone else to come along. It would be a quick thing, drop in, run a malware scan to locate the bug, and run back to finish your lunch break. You brought pasta salad today and it was calling your name. After a short elevator ride and a quick walk down the hall, you made it to the office in question. It was still pretty empty, the new guy hadn’t had that much time to decorate yet, after all. Not like yours, no, it was almost a second home at this point, with photos and decorations cluttering every surface. You’d even had to buy a second bookshelf to fit all your crap on. You gave a quick knock on the open doorway and poked your head in, seeing him frowning down at his monitor, rubbing the bridge of his nose where his glasses pinched.

“Hey, how’s it going?” you asked with a smile, putting on your customer service personality in a flash. 

“Oh! Wasn’t expecting you today, did we have a meeting?” Mr. Torres frowned down at his desktop calendar, flipping through pages. 

“No, no, I’m just popping in.” you reassured him as he stood, and you took a step inside his office. “I just got an alert that there might have been some malware on your computer and I thought I’d drop by and check in on you.” you explained, and his frown deepened. 

“Malware? What’s that?” he didn’t look very confused, more like… disappointed? You shook off the uneasy feeling you got from his reaction. 

“Oh, it’s kind of just software that runs on your computer. It can do a number of things, like spy on your passwords, or take documents hostage. Stuff like that, I just want to make sure we don’t lose anything.” you breezed up next to him, leaning down to log him out of his account. “Usually staff can’t bypass the download restrictions and get stuff like malware with their level of account access, but things slip through the cracks. I’ll just log in with the admin information and run a quick scan, then you can be on your way.” you rambled, typing in the username, unfazed until you felt something cold press into the middle of your back. 

“Or, you could just let it run its course, and let my program through the firewall.” his voice was lower, and you shivered as the barrel of the gun pressed further into your skin. 

“Oh.” you swallowed, fingers frozen on the keyboard. “Let the program through the firewall?” you asked. “What are you trying to do?” you tried to bide your time and distract him for a moment, knowing what you were supposed to do in this type of situation, but not sure you could do it with the way your heart was beating out of your chest. 

“Don’t act stupid.” you could hear the way he was sneering as he spoke. “In this position I have access to every single private file on the server.” 

“The Avengers files aren’t kept on our servers, they’re kept in a secure location and they have no connection to these computers.” you proudly parroted, knowing he wouldn’t get any of that restricted information. 

“I know that.” he scoffed, angling the gun towards your more vital organs this time. You gulped, feeling your heart speed up even more. “I’m not looking for those files. There are more people that work here that aren’t Avengers. Like you. Or Abby in consumer testing, Lillian in health services, Jarod in international relations. Shall I go on?”

“No.” your voice quivered a bit, and you cursed the way it revealed how nervous you were. “If I don’t let this program through the firewall, are you going to shoot me?” you asked. “Either I die and you don’t get through, or I scream for help and die and then you get caught.” times like these made you with FRIDAY was incorporated through the entire building and not just the important upper floors. But you knew that was an even bigger security risk.

“You’re telling me you’re willing to die for this company?” he scoffed again, letting the gun dig harder into her back. 

“It’s not just the company that I’m dying for, it’s all of those innocent people you’re trying to take from.” you laughed nervously, second guessing yourself. “Social security numbers, home addresses, bank routing numbers, you could take over their lives with that information. You think I’m cool with that?”

“I’d give you a cut.” he offered, and you snorted. 

“Fat chance of that happening. No, I don’t think-” you stopped speaking as a shadow appeared in the still-open doorway. 

“Hey! Just the person I’m looking for.” a friendly, toothy grin made your heartbeat stutter for a different reason this time. Sam Wilson, the guy you’d had a schoolgirl crush on for the better part of the year walked in at just the right (and wrong) moment. 

“Oh, Sam!” you squeaked, straightening from your hunched position at the desk, bumping Jonathan backwards and, with that, the gun lower on your spine. 

“Hey, Jonathan right?” Sam peered at the nameplate on the desk. “Wondering if I can borrow the tech extraordinaire after this is all done?” he asked, the smile faltering a bit as he glanced between the pair, noticing how close Jonathan was behind you, and it probably looked like he had his hand on your back in a more than friendly way. “Unless you’re busy…?”

“Nope!” you squeaked, shifting as far away from Jonathan as you could without revealing the gun and making the man in question do something dumb. Like shooting you. “I-I’m just scanning for viruses and then I’ll be done.” you quickly bent over the computer again, typing the sixteen character admin password in backwards, an action which would disconnect the computer from the server and set off a silent alarm straight to Pepper Potts’ office. Even though Tony’s name was on the building, all security threats went straight to Miss Potts, and she handled everything in record time. 

“Oh, okay.” the uneasy look lever left Sam’s face as he glanced between you and Jonathan. “You sure you don’t need me to come back later?”

“No! Just, stay right there.” your smile seemed strained, almost desperate, even to you. Jonathan dug the gun even harder into your back, and Sam’s eyes flashed over the action, though the weapon was still hidden. 

“Okay then.” he carefully leaned against the wall, arms crossing over his chest, causing his biceps to flex more than was necessary for the setting. You gulped, eyes watching the movement before glancing back down at the screen. A loading wheel had been spinning, and you heard Jonathan sigh behind you. 

“What’s taking so long?” he muttered into your ear, and you shifted at the uncomfortable cold metal still pressed in your back. 

“Just loading!” you squirmed, shifting closer to the desk. Sam’s eyes continued to dart between you and the man behind you, pieces seeming to click together in his mind. 

“So, what kind of malware is this?” Sam asked, voice hard. You gulped, glancing behind you, not missing the warning glare from the man holding you hostage. 

“Well, it-” you were cut off by a high pitched noise, like something flying through the air faster than you could see. Jonathan grunted behind you and you felt the metal drop from your back, and you whirled around to see him hunched over, clutching at his stomach. 

“Get back!” Sam warned, Redwing coming to hover at his shoulder. 

“You dick!” Jonathan gasped, gun raised towards the part-time Avenger, and you acted before you could think, springing forward to take him out at the waist. You both went down, landing tangled on the floor and you felt all the breath whoosh out of your lungs. You could hear Jonathan groaning, and you tried to keep him pinned as he struggled, the gun sliding a safe distance away. “What the hell?” he cried out, writhing underneath you.

“Yeah, what the hell?!” Sam appeared next to you suddenly, nudging you off to the side and pressing his knee into the center of Jonathan’s back, pinning his arms behind him. “What were you thinking, you could have gotten seriously hurt!” the usually happy-go-lucky man scolded you, and you sat there on the floor blinking at him.

“He was going to shoot you!” you defended yourself, and he whirled around while still keeping the culprit pressed to the floor beneath him. 

“Shoot me? He could have shot you! That was dumb as hell, don’t even try to pretend like it wasn’t.” he scowled, nearly glaring at you. Your mouth opened and closed, at a loss for words, and you were sure you looked like a fish. 

“So, so, you wanted me to just stand there and watch him shoot you?” you stammered, barely able to think with the way he glared at you so intently. 

“Yes! I can take a bullet, I’ve been shot before!” he pursed his lips, glaring back down at the guy on the ground. “What the hell were you even doing in the first place? Holding a gun on an IT worker. The audacity.” Sam scoffed.

“Hey, don’t bring me into your little lover’s quarrel.” Jonathan grumbled, and you felt your face heat up. “I’m just following orders.”

“Who’s orders?” Sam demanded, but Jonathan stayed quiet after that. “And where the hell is backup, I buzzed Tony like five minutes ago!” he was practically growling. 

“They should be on their way, I sent an alert to Pepper a little before then.” you explained, huffing out a sigh and glancing back up warily at the computer. “All that for a little virus. Geez.” you grumbled. 

“What the hell was this guy doing, anyways? And why were you in here with him holding a gun on you?” Sam turned back to face you, scowl directed right at you.

“W-well, I was on lunch and my computer gave me a message that someone on the server was trying to access an unfamiliar host site, and I tracked the IP and came down here and-” 

“None of that made any sense to me. Why was he threatening you?” Sam interrupted.

“Cuz I came down here and didn’t think that he was actually doing illegal stuff on purpose! I thought he accidentally downloaded a virus watching porn or something!” you exclaimed. “So I walked right on in and told him I was about to shut down the malware and he didn’t want that and the next thing I knew he had a gun on me!” 

“You didn’t think to tell anyone?” he deadpanned. 

“How would I?! He had a gun!” you flailed your arms, trying to explain the situation in a way he’d understand. 

“Jesus, I can’t believe today ended up like this. I was all hyped up, I thought it was gonna be a great day.” he sighed, using his free hand to wipe his brow, knee bending further and grinding into Jonathan’s back even more. You gulped at the way his thigh flexed, this was so not the time to be getting distracted by how good he looked. 

“Hyped up for what?” you asked distractedly, and he swore under his breath, glancing at you again. 

“Today was the day. The goddamn day. Then all these criminals decide to come ruin it all. This is unfair, it’s hate a crime against me.” 

“For what?” you were even more confused at this point, tilting your head to the side to look at him. 

“Ah shit, here goes nothing I guess.” he muttered under his breath. “I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go get coffee sometime?” he blurted out, glancing back to you again. You sat there, shocked, mouth dropped open. 

“I…. I…..” you didn’t know why your mouth wasn’t screaming yes to him at this point, you thought you were in shock. 

“I’m still here, you know!” Jonathan called from underneath Sam, and apparently your body decided it could talk again just to spite him.

“Yes. I would. You can pick me up on Saturday.” you said, your tone holding a bit of finality in it. 

“Finally!” a whoop came from the hallway, and then a shushing noise. “Oops.” a familiar voice said before Tony Stark himself walked in, followed by Captain Rogers, Pepper Potts, Bucky Barnes and Natasha Romanoff. All of them you’d worked with, of course, getting their offices set up and whatnot, but you weren’t nearly as close to them as you were with Sam Wilson. 

“You didn’t.” Sam’s jaw dropped. “You did not hire a guy to pretend to threaten an innocent person just to force me to ask them out.” 

“You underestimate us.” the redheaded woman smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“I told you this was a bad idea.” Pepper glared at Tony. 

“Well, it worked, did it not?” Tony raised an eyebrow, and at that moment you realized your bosses were standing over you as you sat on the floor. You tried to scramble to your feet, but your knees felt like jello from both the nervousness and sheer relief that Jonathan hadn’t been a real criminal. 

“Um… what?” you were still dumbfounded. 

“Come on.” Sam stood, offering his hand out to you. “We’re getting out of here right now. I think you deserve an afternoon off after this.” you took his hand, and he pulled you to your feet, steadying you as you stumbled into his chest. 

“I’m still kind of at a loss.” you admitted as he pulled you out of the office and down the hall, and he paused, turning to grin at you. 

“Well, how about we go get that coffee and come up with a plan to get back at them?” his toothy smile made your heart skip a beat, and you nodded your head with a smile. 

“Yeah. Yes, I’d like that.” you smiled back, stepping closer to him. “But first…” your fingers came to grip the neck of his shirt, pulling him the short distance closer to you, seeing as you were barely three inches shorter than him. “I think this is long overdue.” you pressed a kiss to his lips, and they were softer than you imagined they would be. He responded in kind, deepening it and placing his hand on the back of your neck.

“Yeah.” he cleared his throat, leaning back. “Yeah, long overdue.” he grinned again, and your heart fluttered once more. 

“Now, how about that coffee?” you smiled at him, and his grin widened. He grabbed your hand, pulling you towards the elevator and babbling about all the pranks you could pull on his friend. 

Thus began the best relationship of your life.


End file.
